europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
Burgundy (Europa Universalis II)
Burgundy is a country in Europa Universalis II. In normal games its provinces are coloured dark red, in fantasia games, they are coloured light orange. Creating Burgundy If it ceases to exist, Burgundy can be recreated by revolt or releasing a vassal at any point in the game, as long as the Netherlands do not exist. Its culture will be French, and its religion usually Catholic. Burgundy must contain one of the following provinces: * Burgundy (the default capital) * Franche Comte It may also contain any of the following provinces, though they may not form Burgundy on their own: * Alsace * Artois * Brabant * Flandern * Köln * Lorraine * Luxembourg * Zeeland Starting Position The Burgundy only exists at the start of the 1419 scenario 1419 In this scenario, Burgundy has French and Dutch cultures, Catholic religion, and 100 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls six of its 12 core provinces and nothing else. Burgundy also has the following stability and technology: AI Priorities Burgundy has its own AI File. The only significant differences are in the settings for war. Burgundy is a bigger warmonger than the default AI (having a warmonger setting of 40, as opposed to 10). It is more likely to attack provinces away from home (a setting of 3.0 compared to 0.5), and is more agreesive (a setting of 3.0 compared to 1.0). Burgundy is particularly likely to declare war on the following countries: * Brabant * Flanders * Friesland * Gelre * Lorraine * Luxembourgh * The Netherlands Monarchs The first three monarchs are historical. The rest come into play if Burgundy is not inherited by Austria or France in 1486, or if Burgundy is recreated after this point. Leaders Burgundy has generals, but no admirals, explorers, or conquistadors. Generals Events Burgundy has both a major events file and a special events file (the latter deals with the inheritance of Brabant). Inheritances The Succession in Brabant There are three different versions of this event, each triggered by a different option in an event for Brabant. Brabant's event happens on 1st August 1430 if Burgundy exists. The Brabant event has three options. Option A is Let us be a part of Great Burgundy, option B is Let the Burgundian monarch become our Duke, and option C is Let us elect a local Count as Duke. The first variant leads Burgundy to inherit Brabant. The second makes Brabant a vassal. The third gives a casus belli against Brabant for 120 months (10 years). The three variants also have the following effects (relations are with Brabant, extra cores are on the province of Brabant): The Succession in Luxembourgh There are three different versions of this event, each triggered by a different option in an event for Luxembourgh. The event for Luvxembourgh happens if Burgundy exists and Luxembourg is not at war at any point from 1st August 1451 to 2nd August 1500. That event has three options. Option A is Let us be a part of Great Burgundy, option B is Let the Burgundian monarch become our Duke, and option C is Let us elect a local Count as Duke. The first variant leads Burgundy to inherit Luxembourgh. The second makes Luxembourgh a vassal. The third gives a casus belli against Luxembourgh for 120 months (10 years). The three variants also have the following effects (added cores are on Luxembourg province, diplomatic relations are with Luxembourgh): The End of Burgundy This event will, in most games, see Burgundy cease to be. The Marriage of Anne of Burgundy This event happens if Burgundy is not at war and both France and Austria exist at any point between 3rd June 1476 and 4th June 1484. There are three options. Option A is Maximilian of Austria, option B is Charles of France, and option C is Charles the Bold never died. The first event will trigger an event where Burgundy is inherited by Austria, and the second will trigger one where Burgundy is inherited by France. The three options have a lot of effects, which are addressed in subsections. Independences If Burgundy is inherited, then the following (single-province) countries will become independent, if Burgundy holds their default capital: * Cologne * Friesland * Gelre * Hannover * Kleves * Lorraine * The Palatinat Revolts If Burgundy is inherited, then the following provinces will experience two revolts each if they are owned by Burgundy: * Bremen * Münster * Oldenburg If Burgundy takes the third option and stays independent, then it will experience four revolts in random provinces. Secessions If it is inherited, Burgundy will give away a number of provinces to the country that missed out on the inheritance before the inheritance happens. To Austria or France * Franche Comte will go to whichever country did not inherit To France if Austria inherits * Artois * Auvergne * Berri * Bourgogne * Calais * Caux * Cevennes * Champagne * Dauphine * Limousin * Lyonnais * Maine * Nivernais * Orleanais * Picardie * Savoie To Austria if France inherits * Alsace * Hessen * Kleves * Koln * Lorraine * Maine * Pfalz Effects if Burgundy remains independent If Burgundy remains independent, it experiences the following effects: * Stability +2 * Land Technology +1000 * Aristocracy -1 * Centralization +2 * Innovative +1 * Mercantilism -2 * Quality +1 * Serfdom -2 * Relations (England) +50 * Relations (France) -150 * Relations (Austria) -150 * Revolt risk +4 for 48 months (4 years) * Revolts in 4 random provinces The Dutch Revolts This section details events dealing with the possible revolt of the Netherlands. For the purposes of these events, the provinces in the Low Countries are grouped as follows: North *Friesan *Geldre *Holland *Zeeland South *Artois *Brabant *Flandern *Luxembourg The Dutch Nobility demands General Estates This event triggers if Burgundy owns any province in the Low Countries Area, and their Innovative value is below 8 at any point between 1st January 1560 and 1st January 1571. It happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options. Option A is No Concessions, and Option B is Lower the taxes. Both options increase the revolt risk in any provinces Burgundy owns that are in the Low Countries, and nowhere else. The Count of Charolais and the Edict of Blood This event happens if Burgundy owns any province in the Low Countries, is not Protestant or Reformed, and has its innovative slider at 7 or below at any point between 1st January 1565 and 1st January 1576. It happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options. Option A is No Concessions, option B is Don't introduce that Consumption Tax The Count of Maçon and the Union of Arras This event is triggered between 1st January 1575 and 1st January 1586 if Burgundy owns any provinces in the Low Countries, is not Protestant or Reformed, and has its innovative slider at 7 or below. The event can only happen if both The Dutch Nobility Demands General Estates and The Count of Charolais and the Edict of Blood have both happened. It happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are three options to this event. Option A is Sign the Union of Arras, option B is No Concessions, option C is Sign the Union of Arras and lower taxes. The Dutch Revolt is successful! There are two events of this name, which deal with the consequences if the Dutch revolt succeeds. The first event happens if Netherlands exists, Burgundy is not Protestant or Reformed, and Burgundy owns any province in the North Netherlands at any point between January 1st 1555 and January 1st 1648. The event happens up to 30 days after the trigger. The effect is to cede all provinces in the North to the Netherlands. The second event is triggered at any point between 1st January 1585 and 1st January 1648 if the Netherlands exists, Burgundy owns any province in the South Netherlands, the Burgundian event Dutch Nobility Demands General Estates and the Netherlands event Creation of Dutch Republic have both happened, and the Burgundian event Repatriation of the Netherlands has not happened. The Netherlands event happens if the Netherlands exists at any point between 1st January 1559 and 1st January 1648. It happens up to 30 days after the trigger. The effect of the second event is to reduce revolt risk in the South by -27 and to convert Flandern to the state religion. The Repatriation of the Netherlands This event is if the Dutch revolt fails. This event is triggered between 1st January 1648 and 1st January 1649. It happens if The Dutch Revolt is successful event has not happened, and any of the three events Dutch Nobility Demands General Estates, The Count of Charolais and the Edict of Blood, and The Count of Maçon and the Union of Arras have happened. Up to 10 days after the trigger, the revolt risk in the North reduces by 30, and the result risk in the South reduces by 27. Also, Burgundy's centralization increases by 3, their treasury increases by 300, and their stability increases by 3. Other Events The Duke of Gloucester and the Countess of Hainaut This event happens if Burgundy owns the province of Artois in 1st January 1423, and happens up to 300 days after the event. There is no end date on this event. The effect is to reduce relations with England by 100 and trigger a revolt in Artois. The Treaty of Arras This event happens if both England and France exist on 21st September 1435. There are two options. Option A is Side with the French, and option B is Side with the English. The two options have the following effects: Category:Europa Universalis II French countries Category:Europa Universalis II Dutch countries